Alice & Jasper: A Supernatural Love Story
by Irene Moriarty
Summary: Jasper returns from hunting with red eyes and leaves Alice because he has to. When the Treaty is broken how will the Wolves react. But is drinking a human Jasper's fault or was he forced? READ PLEASE! Great story! MULTIPLE POV! Does have a happy ending!
1. Typical School Day

**Haya people of the web! Hope you enjoy the first chapter! It gets better I promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Typical School Day**

**Alice POV**

Perfectly normal, everyday moments are magnificent. Made perfect by one wonderful beautiful being; Jasper. Even now, driving Emmett's Jeep down a cloudy Forks road was surreal. I stared out the window, contemplating my life.

Jasper behind the wheel using almost no ounce of concentration on driving. Emmett standing on the back, humming his own theme song. Then there was me, sitting shotgun with my true love. Nothing could be more...........Oh words don't even describe it!

My life was perfect. I have a best friend who is dating one of my two foster brothers, Edward. A big sister, Rosalie, who is dating the bafoon on the back of the Jeep. Anyway......who cares about them, I've got Jasper. I still don't understand how he's mine.

I broke my gaze out of the window to take him in. He and Emmett were now arguing about something, again. I didn't even bother to really listen. I watched him as he drove and argued. Not bothering if he saw me. He quickly threw a glance at me, but I didn't look away. Why should I? He looked in front of him again, smiling.

Finally we arrived at Forks High School's parking lot. We parked next to Rosalie's red, very "inconspicuous", convertible. I quickly hopped out only to be noogied by Emmett.

"My hair!" I shouted playfully after he finished his job. I started lifting my hands to fix it. Jasper's hands took them and held them by my side. He kissed the messy top of my spiky haired head.

"Perfect." He whispered into my ear, sending ripples down my spine. I giggled involuntarily, and if I could blush, I would. I looked over the lot to see my BFF Bella, with Edward. Obviously! She never lets him go!

"Bella!" I yelled excitingly. I quickly skipped to her and lifted her up into a hug.

"Alice!" she hissed.

"What?" I said innocently, looking up at her.

"How is a tiny little _human _gonna be able to do this!" she struggled against my locked grip.

"Oh!" I quick sat her down "Right! Sorry!"

Bella was still catching her breath when Jasper caught up with me. He put his arm around me as we walked to our first class. We didn't have the class together so we had to split up. The hallways were empty because I refused to let him go till the last minute. He made a movement to lift is arm.

"No!" I hissed and pulled his arm back, giving it a hug. "Don't go!"

"It's just one class, Alice." He grinned at me.

I did NOT let go.

"Fine..." he murmured. He lifted up and pushed me against the nearest wall. He looked into my shocked eyes, grinning slightly. He pulled me closer and kissed me quickly but passionately.

"Wow..." I said through a smile.

"Will that be enough for a whole class."

He sat me down "No, probably not..." I murmured.

He grinned again, standing perfectly still in front of me. We just stared at each other for an unknown amount of minutes, it could be hours.

"Miss Cullen! Mr Hale!" we heard a great screaming behind us. We looked around to see one of the teachers glaring at us. "Class! NOW!" he shouted

We chuckled too silently for him to hear and headed off for class. I walked into Geometry, late. I simply smiled at Mr Tennant, our teacher, and sat down without a hitch next to Bella.

"Hiya Bells!" I whispered as I sat next to her.

"Hay Alice, shush!" She hissed at me, looking up at our cranky teacher, making sure he didn't hear anything.

I just glared darkly at her and she rolled her eyes dramatically. I opened my book, ignoring her, and wished the time away until the bell rang.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review this chapter! I know its short but its got promise! **

**The first person to review and give his/her name gets a part in this story! (That excludes you, Mother) Hoping to put up next chapter soon! keep on reading**


	2. Unexpected

**This chapter is now up and running. Two chapters in one day? I'm impressed with myself! Anyway, this chapter is me just having a little fun before all the chaos and creations of my own twisted mind enter this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**One Week Later: Unexpected**

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting in my study as the dim moonlight shone through the curtains. I was sitting, only sitting. Then I felt a wave of irritation coming from upstairs. I knew it was coming, the screaming........

"Emmett! Let. Go. Of. My. HAIR!!!" Rosalie shouted from upstairs.

..........and there it was. Ugh! To think I was actually relaxed in this house.

"Why should I...." Emmett answered ".....OW! Fine." he gave up. I stood up, hearing Emmett's stomping on the staircase. Moments later he was sitting then at the foot of the stairs, rubbing his head. I smiled at him when he looked up.

"Hay bro! Howzit!" he said standing up. He probably didn't want me to see him in "women inflicted" pain.

"Great thanks. Rosalie doesn't like it when people mess with her hair, you know?" I answered him.

"Oh I know." He said rubbing his head again. "That girl is gonna be the death of me." He added jokingly. I could feel that he was eager about something, probably to run away to South America or something.

"You know what? Lets escape from here!" I knew it "Let's go hunting! That's manly, isn't it?"

I just smiled.

"Let's get Edward and go!" he said, now bouncing around with anticipation.

I didn't even get a chance to answer when he pulled me out of the window and started running

"Emmett!" I shouted feebly as he pulled me.

Moments later we were at Bella's front door. He made a movement to knock on the door.

"No!" I hissed at him "Charlie doesn't know about Edward being in Bella's room!"

But no it was too late. He knocked. I smacked him on the back of the head just before the door opened.

**Edward's POV**

Me and Bella were lying on her bed, as we do every night. She was almost asleep, lying against my chest. I closed my eyes, and began to think about her. The first time I saw her, the first time she spoke to me, the first time we kissed. I was so deep in thought that nothing around me, bothered me at all. I was completely and totally relaxed. I didn't open my eyes as I lend in to kiss the top of Bella's head. She was so soft, so warm. This moment was perfect.

Then..........Bella's bedroom door opened.

**Charlie's POV**

Me, Oh I was watching TV of course. Nothing better to do on a Thursday night. Nothing better to do on any night actually. I stretched out across the couch. I checked my watch to see that it is 22:00, what's that again? Oh right, ten o' clock. I reluctantly stood up from the couch, turning of the flat screen, my flat screen. I was at the foot of the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Who in the hell would be here at this time of night? I turned around to open the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and had a sudden thought. What if it was that boy, Edwin. I froze on the spot for a second but opened the door slowly and hesitantly.

It wasn't Edwin, no wait....Edward, it was his brothers. I couldn't remember their names, but I knew they were his brothers. The large one was hopping up and down on spot. The other one had his face buried in his hand, shaking his head.

"I am so sorry about this..." the blonde one said sympathetically.

I was confused. Even more confused when the large one ran past me up the stairs. I quickly followed. He opened one door, which was my bedroom door. He popped his head in, closed it immediately and went to Bella's bedroom door. He quickly opened the door and jumped inside. I looked around him, into my daughter's bedroom.

_WHAT?! _I screamed mentally. Edward looked up and looked at me with great horror in his eyes. He stood up more quickly than I thought possible.

"Tada!" the large one screamed, doing jazz hands. "Let's go!"

In that moment Bella woke up and turned to look at who screamed. She looked at me with the same horror in her eyes. She stood up more slowly, carefully, as if waiting for me to snap at any moment. I just stared, dumbfounded.

"Charlie?" she said carefully, holding one hand in front of her and the other in a defensive way in front of Edward. I just stared again.

"Emmett!" Edward screamed at the large one.

"What I do?" the large one, apparently called Emmet, asked stupidly.

"What didn't you do?!" he screamed back at him.

"Bella.....he.....room.....here....?" I said, my voice escaping me. "What....the....hell...........?

Bella looked at me, lost for words. Emmett then broke the silence.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's GO already!" He ran in and took Edward by the wrist, dragging him out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. The blonde one was still standing there sympathetically and shrugged. Bella looked at me again then finally spoke.

"Emmett! Guys! I'm coming with you!" she stood up quickly, took a jacket from on her desk, and darted out the door with them. The blonde one turned around, waved a sad little wave and closed the door behind him. I heard them talking outside.

"Emmett, why in the name of all that is holy didn't you just come in through the window?" A voice that sounded like Edward's said franticly.

"Because that would be rude." Emmett answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

Bella shrugged and they all were just gone.

* * *

**Please review this chapter! Please! Or I WILL send the evil night vampires at my disposal! (hence evil laugh)**


	3. Boys Night Hunting

**Thanks for everyone who support me! I giggled immensely when I read the reviews! (giggle) Please enjoy this chapter its where bad things start to happen (scary music & evil laugh) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Boys Night Hunting**

**Alice POV**

Where is he? My Jazzy. I haven't seen him since I went to the mall this morning. I danced all around the house looking for any sign to where he could be. I was in Edwards room when I heard talking from outside. I looked out the window and there he was. He was with Emmett, Bella and Edward. I smiled and darted down stairs before they opened the front door.

"Jazzy!" I yelled excitingly and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and hugged back. Bella stared. He put me down and I went to hug Bella, very lightly.

"Where were you?" I said like a begging puppy. He smiled. Edward didn't. Jasper chuckled and put his arm around me to explain.

"We're going hunting tonight. It was Emmett's idea." said Jasper. Emmett straightened up, proud with himself for having an idea.

"Yes! Mine! We went to go get Edward and now we're here to drop her off." he pushed Bella to my side.

"Oh great! Girls Night Out"! I said excitingly.

"Can't I just sleep? It's half past 10, please Alice?" she asked sheepishly. "pleeeease..."

"Fine." I said dramatically crossing my arms. " I'll take you to the nearest bed." But first, I went to Jasper to give him a farewell kiss on the cheek. "Bye" I said sadly.

I lead Bella to our newest guest room. We never actually needed one before. She lay down on the bed and fell asleep faster than I would've thought possible. "Nighty night. Sleep tight. Don't let the vampires bite." I whispered as I left the room.

**Emmet's POV**

We've been hunting now for about two hours. I've had a few elk and a lion. Yummy! Me and Jasper were high up in the eastern mountain looking for a meal. A sudden wind swept across the field where we stood. There was a different smell in the air, something completely new to me. Although, I looked across the field and saw Jasper stiffen. Maybe he knew the smell? My thoughts were answered when I saw him run into the woods after it. I didn't hesitate to follow my brother. But he's always been faster and agile than I am, so I lost him quickly. My only other option was to find Edward and ask him to help me. I looked for him further south, there were more mountain lions in the south. I found him drinking a lion, not fifteen miles from where I was.

_Edward!_ I screamed mentally, hoping he would hear. He looked up at me, dropping the lion.

"What's wrong? Where's Jasper?" he said to me worryingly, faster than any human would hear. I replayed the scene that happened only 10 minutes ago. His eyes widened with horror. We searched from east to west, south to north, but found nothing of relevance. His scent has disappeared at the bank of the river. We went into town but he wasn't there, we went everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. We realised that we had to go home soon, Alice would probably know something. We ran home with no time to waste. Alice was sitting in Jasper's study, reading a book. She looked up at us, as we entered the house. She was in front of us in a flash.

**Alice POV**

"Where is he?" I said to them.

"We don't know. We were up in the mountains when a wind blew past us." Emmett started explaining. "I smelled something completely new to me, but not to Jasper. He ran after it the moment he smelt it. I'm so sorry Alice. Can you see anything?"

I closed my eyes for a second, concentrating. Nothing. I couldn't see Jasper. How? I continued searching.

"She doesn't see anything about Jasper." I heard Edward say. I continued searching.

"How?" Emmet replied worryingly. I opened my eyes to see Edward shaking his head.

"He's too far away." Edward said. "I can't read his mind."

We all sat there in silence. There was me, searching through the future. Edward was upstairs with Bella. Emmett was pacing. Rosalie came down stairs to see what was going on. She quickly sat down next to me and put her arm around me. She was still my sister, and we look out for each other, even though a lot of people thinks' she's self obsessed. Then I saw it, in a vision, the front door opening slowly to reveal Jasper. He looked down, just when he looked up my vision ended. I came back to the real world and stood up staring at the door. Edward was next to me in a flash, also staring. Rosalie saw us and stared. Emmett saw us and also stared at the door. We stood there for an unknown amount of minutes when the door opened slowly. Just like my vision. Edward took my hand, at my surprise.

Jasper came into view, he walked slowly into the room. He looked up directly at me, and I was completely shocked by what I saw. Two blood red eyes staring at me. Like knifes, they slashed my heart. How could he? After all this time?

Edward squeezed my hand and then let go.

* * *

**Please review! I'll be using the name "Camilla" in my story because she supported me with reviews. Thanks! Mwa! Hope this chapter wasn't too short, sorry for ending in a cliffhanger. I'll try and publish aguan as soon as possible! Peace OUT!**


	4. Commitment & Complications

**Hi again. I'm very lucky to have gotten fans of my first fanfic ever! Thank you guys so much! If you felt sorry for Alice in the last chapter, then you have no idea whats coming! Keep on reading!**

**Chapter 4**

**Commitment & Complications**

**Alice POV**

"What did you do, Jasper!" I practically screamed at him "What were you thinking! After all this time..." I began sobbing on the last word. "Why!?"

He stared at me with his blood red eyes, flooded with remorse. I started weakly hitting him on his chest with the sides of my fists. I stopped not really wanting to hurt him, even though I knew I couldn't. I put my hands on his chest and he pulled me into his embrace. I didn't really know how to react. I can't scream at him, it probably wasn't even his fault. He wouldn't do this to me. It was an accident, I said over and over in my head. I wanted to convince myself.

"What happened, Jaz?" he shook his head, muttering _no_ under his breath. I threw out another sob. "What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart?" I begged him.

"It's better if you don't know" he said not looking at me.

I suddenly noticed that the room was empty, just the two of us.

"I'm sorry, Alice" he said softly into my hair. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. How could I not. I stepped away from his embrace. He took his right hand and took my wrist. His shirt sleeve lifted up just an inch....

"Jasper" I said, shocked by what I saw "That's a new scar..." I traced the red mark with my finger. I looked up into his eyes.

"What happened to you Jasper?" I asked pleadingly.

**Friday, the morning after**

I hated it! I hated not knowing what bothered Jasper! How could he not tell me? What can be so BAD? I was lying on our bed, in our room. The sun was just rising from above the mountains. I looked at my watch. 5 am. I sighed and walked outside. Today was school, Jasper had to get contacts so that people won't see. I walked around Edwards Volvo, 2 times, 5 times, 10 times? So many times I lost track. Edward walked out the front door, leaning on his car. I looked at him with worried eyes. I wonder if he knew something about Jasper?

"No I don't" he answered my thoughts "He's keeping it locked away. I can't read anything. All I hear is him translating books, playing music in his head and recalling memories. I can't read him."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry, Alice" he said softly.

I looked down again, my only hope shattered. I couldn't see anything either. All I see is that Jasper won't be here for much longer. I shuddered at the thought, not wanting to even think about it. Edward put his hand on my shoulder; I knew it was a caring gesture. I put my hand on his, I smiled up at him and he let his hand fall. The front door opened again, Emmett and Rosalie strolled out, hand in hand. I smiled at the sight. Rosalie got in the convertible and Emmett in the back of the Jeep, apparently not going to drive it. Rosalie liked driving on her own. Bella also came out the door, climbing into the Volvo. She always sat shotgun with Edward. She stayed for the night, not wanting to face Charlie. I lent her some of my clothes to wear to school. They would stop by Bella's house to get her school bags.

Then there was Jasper, who came out of the front door just behind her. He was now next to me, I loved him so much I don't really cared what he did. I cared that he won't tell me what it was.

"Hay'" he said with that cute Texas accent.

He smiled at me and sent out waves of love out towards me. I couldn't help but smile. He's told me before, when we met, that he can't send out emotions which he himself hasn't felt yet. I loved him so much and I knew he felt it. Every fibre of my being loved him; he was a half of me. The half which was the best of me. He smiled at my happiness. Yet, something was wrong. Every time he touches me, there's too much tension. Every time he touches me, he touches me like it will be the last time. I knew it must have something to do with my visions, with him leaving. Edward stiffened next to his car, he looked at me showing no emotion and got into his car. He speeded out of the driveway and into the road, I could hear Bella yelling at him to slow down and him chuckling at her. Rosalie sped off just behind him.

I looked at Jasper again but got little time to do so because Emmett was "crying" dramatically at us to get in the Jeep. We laughed at him and he put his arm around me, again there was too much tension. He noticed my worry and kissed me a little too strongly on the cheek. I didn't really care that he did, just about why he would. Again the visions flashed through my head. They bothered me, so I just tried to tune them out.

We got into the front of the Jeep and sped off. We braked harshly once to mess with Emmett and then after a while we arrived at school. Emmett jumped off the back and joined Rosalie next to her car. To my surprise, right after we parked he quickly went into reverse, did a handbrake turn and sped off. I was thrown back into my seat and looked at him, my eyes wide with surprise. He looked at me and laughed at my surprise.

"It's not always that I can surprise you." He said over the roar of the engine.

"What the hell are you do-" I couldn't complete my sentence because I got cut off my a vision.

_We're sitting under a large tree, a tree very familiar to us. We were here when he asked me to marry him. We were already with the Cullen family and have been searching for them for a great amount of years. We were always together, completely in love. But now that we were in a family, not moving from place to place on our search for them, he decided that we should make it official. We etched our names on the tree and it has been there ever since._

I snapped back to reality to see him looking at me. He obviously knew that I knew where he was taking me.

"Why would you want to take me there?" I asked with complete surprise.

"Why not" He said at me coldly, I was shocked by his instant change of character. I looked away from him and just stared out the window, pondering on why he would take me to the place of our commitment.

* * *

**Haya people! Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry for stopping the chapter but it was just getting too long and I wanted the next moment to be its own. Thanks for everyone who's reading! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**


	5. Why?

**Thanks for everyone who put me on their story alerts, I very much appreciate it. This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to put this on its own. You'll see why...**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice POV**

**Why?**

We kept on driving down the road and stopped just off the road, next to the forest. He got out the door and held mine open for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I jumped out. He closed the door behind me. He took the contacts out of his eyes while muttering about how he couldn't see right. We walked at human pace, it was more relaxing. We walked for hours not uttering a single word to each other. I risked a glance up at him and he glared at me. I quickly looked forwards again as we walked. Then we reached it. There was a stream filled with life. Beside it a great Willow, where we have always sat when we wanting privacy from the mind reader or the bouncing brother. It wasn't exactly a field; it was more of an opening in the middle of a dense forest. Little beams of light shone through the openings in the treetops. Beside the tree was a patch of green grass, we went and sat there. We sat there in silence for another uncounted amount of minutes.

**Jasper's POV**

I have to do this

**Alice POV**

"_You mean nothing to me! NOTHING!" he was screaming at me in this meadow. I was sitting in a little ball, hugging my legs, sobbing uncontrollably._

_NO! _I shouted mentally in my head. I looked over at my love. _No, he wouldn't! _He looked at me showing no emotion. He probably noticed my sudden panic. He looked in front of him again.

"I'm gonna leave, Alice" he said simply still staring ahead. I also just stared ahead, speechless. Knowing what was coming was worse.

"Don't" I pleaded feebly, breaking the silence, fighting back a sob.

"No!" he said quickly at me.

"Why?" I asked shaking.

"Because I don't want to be here"

I looked at him, shock filling my eyes. "Why?" I asked my voice breaking

He bit the bottom of his lip. I held my hand out, wanting to comfort him even though he was killing me inside. He jumped up, as if my touch burned him. I pulled back my hand quickly. I slowly stood up, took a step toward him, he backed away. I understood and stood my ground. "Please...?" I asked softly.

"Don't beg me, you pathetic excuse for a vampire" he spat at me. I felt him sending out waves of disgust, which almost knocked my feet out under me. What was happening?

"I thought you loved me?" I said now sobbing occasionally. He stood there and laughed at me. I started to sob uncontrollably. He laughed even harder.

"I've NEVER loved you!" he screamed "never" a little bit harder than the rest. I closed my eyes, walking backwards till my body reached the tree. I leaned against it and sank to the ground.

"Pathetic!" he spat at me. I began sobbing uncontrollably and hugged my legs. Why would I lose control like this, sob like I was about to die?

"You mean nothing to me! NOTHING!" he yelled for the whole woods to hear.

I opened my eyes to look at my vision becoming reality. He was crouching in front of me to look into my eyes as he said the next words.

"I never have, never will!" he snarled. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the hate in his deep crimson eyes. I couldn't take it. When I opened them again, he was gone.

I knew I shouldn't go after him. He wouldn't want me to. I can't believe I still love him after what he said. But why would he leave? I put my hands on my temples. Vampire memories never fade, even though sometimes, you truly want and need them too.

One question rang through my mind the entire time.

Why? Why would he leave? Why did he? Why would he stay with me all this time if he never loved me to begin with? Why should he stay, for me? The person he truly doesn't love? Why would he bring us here to do it? Why would he lie to me all these years?

But simply, why?

* * *

**Please review this chapter or there just might not be another one... No just joking! I have to finish my story! I'm obsessive! PLEASE REVIEW! (It would help my self-esteem)**


	6. What Happens Next?

**I know that this story is becoming extremely sad, well for me at least. Hope I can make you feel my emotion! But darn, I do not have Jaspers power (sigh) I hope I can make you feel it with words so excuse me if this is a bit dramatic. ENJOY!**

**What Happens Next?**

**Alice POV**

I never got the answers as I walked back to the Jeep he has left for me. I knew it was waiting for me even though I wasn't there yet, being the all knowing future seer and all that. As I walked alone through the trees and over the fallen leaves of autumn, the loneliness ripped through me and it shredded the remainders of my heart. I know I'm being dramatic but I can't visualise my life with the absence of my true love. When Edward left Bella she had only known him for a short time. I had known Jasper for my entire existence. When I woke up for the first time, he was the first thing I saw in the form of a vision. When I wasn't with him at first, I was searching for him. When we met and he wasn't with me, I missed him. My life is Jasper, correction, my life _was_ Jasper.

Finally I reached the end of the woods and walked onto the road. The Jeep was not here, it was farther down the road. Then as if the world could feel my sorrow, it began to rain. The clouds were crying for me. It ran down my face as I walked silently. I reached the car and just sat in the seat. I realised then that I was in the passenger seat; I scowled at myself for it and scooted over to the driver's seat. I probably sat at my usual place because I was so used to Jasper driving. I looked out the front window with my hands on the wheel, not knowing what happens next. Should I go home? And upset my entire family? I looked at my watch and saw that school hasn't even come out yet. They're all still in school, probably wondering where me & Jasper disappeared to. I know where I am at least. I know that Esme is home and that if I went home she would call the rest of the family to tell them I'm fine, but she doesn't know where Jasper is. I decided to go home because I don't want them to worry, we've been gone for hours. The moment I decided I saw in a vision that my suspicions were true, I know my mother too well. She was going to call them.

I started the engine and started to drive in the direction of Forks. We drove far out of town, about a half hour. I drove and saw the school coming nearer through the trees. When I was at the school I suddenly stepped on the brakes, coming to an abrupt halt in the parking lot. This was unexpected; I didn't know I would be so eager to stop here. I saw Emmett through one of the windows of the school, staring at me. He probably heard the Jeep's brakes screeching. My future changed before my eyes as I sat there waiting for school to pass.

**Bella's POV**

History was one of the classes that I and Alice had together. But today it was excruciatingly dull without Alice's little body hopping up and down in the chair next to me. Edward was also in this class, but sat far away because we talked too much and the teacher got fed up with it. Even though Alice and I couldn't really talk in this class, we could speak without words. She would poke me, I would mouth "ouch" and she would just roll her eyes dramatically. I considered her my best friend and sister. But today my friend was nowhere to be found. When I climbed out of the Volvo this morning I just heard tire screeching and looked around to see them disappear down the road. I looked up and realised that someone was actually talking to me. _Dahmit! _I screamed mentally in my head as I looked up at my teachers face _what he say! _

"So miss Swan?" he asked "Obviously you are so poor that you can't even pay attention." He smiled at his own joke. "Do you know the answer or what?"

"Um...could you please repeat the question, sir?" I said sheepishly.

"Who was the youngest person to ever become a Major in the Confederate Army?" he asked again smiling, slowly. He probably thought this was a difficult question for me. It's not.

"Oh..." I gasped, relieved that I knew the answer. Edward was holding back a laugh at the question; it is actually kind of ironic really. "Jasper Whitlock" I said with a confident smile.

"Oh, that is correct..." he mumbled, obviously not really wanting a correct answer from me. "How'd you know that?"

I quickly thought of an answer "History Channel" I replied and shrugged. Edward was now almost hysterical, but keeping it in.

"What's so funny?" Mr Keller snapped at Edward. This, of course made Edward burst with laughter. I've never actually seen him laugh like that.

Edward then quickly stopped and said in a very calm tone "My brother's name is Jasper, that's all" he smiled politely

Mr Keller just glared. Then, as if sent by the gods, the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Mr Keller wished us all a happy weekend and left. Me and Edward were the last to leave, only to find Emmett waiting for us outside the classroom. He looked worried. Edward looked at him and looked at the floor before closing his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Emmett answered.

"Alice is outside in the parking lot, in the Jeep. Jasper isn't with her..."

I looked at Edward and he opened his eyes. He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes.

"She wants to talk to you, and only you"

"Then let's go already" I said. I wanted to see what was going on with Alice and I want to help. We made our way quickly to the school entrance, overlooking the parking lot. I saw the Jeep, but I couldn't see inside. I alone walked closer, down the stairs, towards the car. As I drew nearer, I saw that Alice had her hands on the wheel and rested her head on her hands. Her eyes were closed and she was completely still, like a statue. I hesitantly opened the door.

"Alice?" I asked softly. I put my hand on her stone shoulder. She slowly lifted up her head and climbed out of the car seat with her eyes looking down the whole time. Then she took me by surprise. She put her arms around me and began sobbing.

"Oh, Alice" I said sympathetically to her. I didn't know what to say.

"He's gone" she said softly into my shoulder. I tightened my grip around her, knowing that if she did, she'd probably break me. I kept a hold of her and let her cry.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger...SORRY. Please review this story! 215 people have read this story but only SEVEN has reviewed! 7! just seven! Well anyway, get your lazy finger TYPING REVIEWS! No pressure...**


	7. Near But Far Away

**Hay people! Please don't hesitate to love it! I know I do, but that's maybe just me having an ENORMOUS ego! Or maybe I'm just so bored right now and this is the ONLY, and I mean ONLY think I have to do... Wait... now I'm just rambling...**

**Chapter 7**

**Near But Far Away**

**Edward POV**

It was absolutely horrible to see my loving sister cry like that. I could see her thinking about him. I could see how he shouted at her, telling her things that hurt's her more than dying.

_Pathetic! _I saw him scream at her. She tried to be strong but she knew what was coming. _You mean nothing to me! NOTHING! _

I pulled Bella away from her, and hugged her. I really did want to make her feel better. I loved her like a sister and I hated seeing her like this. She has always been the happy, enthusiastic little sister. She kept telling me that I was her little brother because technically she is older than I am.

_Thank you. _I heard her think directly at me. I nodded and backed away to allow Bella access to Alice. It wasn't even a second after I let go that Bella took over.

"C'mon, let's go home." I said and led them to my car. I opened the back seat for them, knowing that Bella wouldn't let go of Alice. I got into the front and started driving home. Emmett was behind us in the Jeep followed by Rose.

One thing I don't understand. Jasper always loved Alice; he was extremely protective over her. He loved her with everything in him, always have and always will. I didn't understand how he could shout at her like that. He was always in a fairytale when he was with Alice. Every time he touched her, was for him the best thing in his life. He absolutely adored her. What could have changed that?

**Alice POV**

Bella never let go of me the whole ride home. Edward knew that I didn't want her to. She was probably the reason that I stopped at the school. I wanted my best friend to be with me. We arrived at the house and the smell of him was everywhere. On the couch where we sat. In the house where we lived. I shook Bella off and went into our room. As I opened the door the smell overwhelmed me. I closed the door and went over to sit on our bed. The book which he read lay face down on the end table. His jacket thrown over a chair. Our pictures on the top of the drawer, arranged in picture frames. One of the frames lay face down. I stood up and went to investigate said frame. I picked it up and saw that the picture was missing. I thought for a while about which picture it was. Then it hit me.

It was the picture he took of me when I didn't know he was taking one. I was just innocently sitting in his study, on the big leather couch, looking out the window. Then he just appeared with a camera and took a picture. I probably should have seen it coming but I was too busy looking into Rosalie's future. She wanted me to see what Emmett was going to buy her for their anniversary. I realised a bit too late that Jasper was wielding a camera. He insisted in putting the photo on display in our room to constantly nag me about not seeing it coming. I didn't really mind, I gave him anything he wanted.

But where was the picture, did Jasper take it? Why would he? Would he want to destroy it? Why? I couldn't think of a reason. Especially if he didn't love me... I pushed the thought out of my mind and lay down on our bed. Inhaling all of his sent. I put the empty frame on my chest, next to my un-beating heart. I always swore that when I looked into Jasper's eyes, my heart started beating again. I realised a bit too late that I was sobbing, because Edward was already at the door, peering in at me to see if I was okay. I didn't see him coming, weird. I sat up and got off the bed and headed to the door. I knew it sounded silly but I wanted only me and Jasper's smell in our room, now _my_ room.

"I understand" Edward answered to my thoughts.

I closed the door behind me and stared at the floor, composing myself, not wanting him to see the sorrow in my eyes. Even though he could read my mind I still didn't want him to _see_ it.

"Yes" I said so softly it was actually just me exhaling.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Edward said hesitantly.

_No _I said in my head. I couldn't find my own voice. He wanted to help me, I am sure of it. But I don't know how...

"You helped me when I left Bella and I will always be in your depth. You called me even thought you knew I wasn't going to answer. You didn't give up on me when I gave up on myself" he said at an inhuman pace, but I was able to keep up. "Thank you" he said slowly now.

"Pleasure..." I mumbled. "But I don't know how you could possibly help me in any way"

"I can try" he said confidently

I grinned

"See, I already made you smile " he said proudly

I wiped the grin off my face

"Oh please..." he said jokingly

_Thank you, for trying _I said in my head, my voice hiding again because I knew that if I said anything I wouldn't be able to hold back my sobs.

"Again, I understand"

**Thank you all for reading, I know I didn't publish in a LONG time but I spent sleepless nights planning how this story was gonna play out! NOW I KNOW! (evil laugh) Oh and Camille, I will be using your name in the story, your patience will be rewarded! LOVE YOU!**


	8. Visions Of Him

**I'm. Saying. Nothing. Except REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8**

**Vision of Him**

**Alice POV**

After Edward left I went back into our room. I sat on the edge of the bed and tried to listen to everything going on around me. Edward had gone back to Bella to comfort her, I hated making her feel bad. Honestly I hated making my whole family feel sadness. It felt like betraying them for some unexplainable reason.

_Don't worry about it, honey _I heard Carlisle whisper to Esme. _She's strong. She can handle this._

I was shocked by the certainty in his voice. I, even, didn't know if I was really strong enough for this.

_I can't just sit here, knowing that my daughter is in pain. _Esme's voice said, muffled, probably Carlisle holding her tight to him. I smiled at the word _daughter. _I smiled no longer when I remembered the words that followed. I took another deep breath and I smelled him again, I could feel a sob brewing in me. I knew that that part was inevitable, but I could take it. Just to smell him. I looked over at the place where his scent was more prominent. Fresher, even. His favourite jacket was draped over a chair near the closet. I stood up and slowly went over to it. I picked it up and knew that this was the last think he touched before he left. He used to love this jacket. White. Black buttons. I wasn't really one for the idea of using clothes more than ones. But he loved this jacket, he loved wearing it, so I gave in to his perfect smile. Letting him wear it whenever. I smiled at the memory, being a vampire of course meant that you couldn't really forget anything.

Did I want to forget him? Did I want to remember him? Every touch made me long for more. But every touch I remembered brought sorrow with it. I was certain that all I had, was all I was ever going to get. I brought the jacket to my face and inhaled deeply. The night went by very slowly, it could be the fact that I cried through it. No one bothered me, they just left me in peace. Edward probably told them that that was all I wanted. I couldn't bear to have them feel sad, but I just wasn't able to stop crying. When the sun came up, the sun crawled across our bedroom. Across the floor to the bed. I watched it move, knowing that one of my family members would come up to see that I haven't killed myself. I tore myself up from the bed. His sent almost obliterated. I put on his jacket and jumped gracefully out the window. I could feel my family's eyes watching me as I ran. I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to get away for a while.

The time passed quickly while I was running. I didn't know which day it was, didn't really care. I didn't know what time it was, but that also didn't really matter. I sat in a small cave, not knowing where. I looked out at the storming water making a barrier between myself, in this cave, and the storming river below. This waterfall was absolutely beautiful. I could see ever single drop as it fell. A rainbow of colours made by the mist. The scene before me disappeared, to be replaced by my family worrying about me, and Emmett and Edward trying to find me. Then it was over. The water was before me again. I didn't know that I was gone so long. But why would they worry about me? They probably thought that I was looking for him, for Jasper.

But I wouldn't do that. He didn't want me. He said he didn't love me. He didn't _want _me to come looking for him. So I let him run away, I let him do whatever he wanted. I would do anything for that man. And he knew it. I decided to save my family the stress and started running in the direction of home. As I ran , with the wind caressing my face, I tried to remember the good times we had. The moment I woke up and he was the first thing I saw. When I finally saw him in real life. That food fight in 1943. Dancing the night away. Him holding me close to him, never letting go. That moment we shared at school, just a few days before he left. Staring at each other for uncountable amounts of minutes, hours, days. Then I realised that he never did love me, and I stopped running. All the moments, were a lie. Every touch, a lie. No, I wouldn't believe that. For me it was the best moments a person could have. But I didn't know if it was the same for him. But I just wouldn't let go of the hope that said that he loved me. I folded my arms around myself trying to keep myself together. It was a failed attempt.

A tiny movement came from left of me. My eyes darted to the place where it came from. I inhaled deeply, trying to catch any sent. Nothing. That is not possible. If it was an animal, I would have smelled it. If it was a human, a vampire, werewolf even. But I smelled nothing. I stood up slowly and a sudden wind swept across the ground. It wasn't wind, it was a vampire running. I didnt hesitate to try and follow this scentless creature. I ran in the direction in which the wind disappeared to.

The wind stopped. So did I. The scene before me disappeared and was replaced by a view of the inside of a house. There was a woman, bending over something. The woman had long wavy dark hair, her features were Mexican. But her skin looked like marble. Then I saw the person she was leaning over and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jasper.

His arms wrapped around his legs like he was in pain. Or holding himself together. His face was buried hidden from view, between his legs. Like a passenger bracing for the impact of their plane crashing. He was clearly in pain. His blonde curls were the only thing visible. I wished he would look up, so I could see the perfection of his face. I regretted wishing it the moment he looked up. I've never seen his face like that, in so much agony. It broke my heart. He looked up at the woman leaning over him with so much hate in his eyes. Just a little bit more than he had shown me when he screamed at me. His eyes were coal black. The woman put her hand under his chin, supporting his head as he looked up at her. He shook loose of her grip and opened his mouth.

"What is it, Camilla?" my love said, his voice full of hate and anger.

"Dinnertime, Whitlock." Camilla said in a sharp voice. She raised her hand and slapped him with all her force. "And don't you _dare _talk to me like that again!"

Reality struck me with a force that almost knocked my feet out under me. As I looked at the trees around me, I knew for the first time that it wasn't his choice to leave. He had to.

**How do you hate me now people. I hate myself for putting Jazzy through all that suffering. Why is he suffering? I'll put on my next chapter soon enough... I hope this chapter isn't too long nor too short...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! For the sake of Jasper!**


	9. Going Home

**This chapter is something short just to get me into the next. enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9**

**Going Home**

**Alice POV**

Seeing him in so much pain was the worst thing I've ever seen; worse than seeing him about to scream at me. This new information ran through my mind hundreds of times but still I could see no explanation. He was obviously in pain. His agonized expression flashed through my mind again and I couldn't help but wince. It kills me to see him that way. I ran home as fast as humanly possible—no pun intended—home to tell my family what I saw. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that when I was to arrive at our house, they weren't there. I ran again and finally arrived at our house. On the door was a note, written in my mother's handwriting. Dear Alice, it said.

Don't worry about us, sweetheart. Were leaving you alone for the day because we all know you want to be alone,  
and we don't want you to leave so were giving you some space. We were too worried when you ran away, we didn't know if  
you were coming back. At least when your here alone, we know where you are. Edward told us that you were having a  
rough time and I wish that there was something I can do to help. Not knowing how it feels to lose a partner I cannot  
symphonize with you on that but I do know what it feels like to lose a child.

I don't want to lose you, Alice.

Enjoy the time alone. Hoping you returned home to find this letter.

Love you sweetie.

Xox Esme

It was really considerate of them to give me some space but now I wasn't going to be able to tell them about what I saw. I sighed as I read the letter, knowing that my mother for all intensive purpose only meant good. I closed my eyes for a second to concentrate on their futures.

Carlisle and Esme were riding in dads black Mercedes far ahead of the other two. Esme looked worried but kept it in check. Carlisle wasn't fooled and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and put her hand on top of his. The Volvo came up from behind them and over took them. Esme smiled and muttered softly something about kids. I turned my vision into the Volvo to see what was happening in there. Edward was driving with Bella sitting shotgun. Emmett sat behind Edward with Rosalie beside them. Edward started to chuckle and Bella turned to him.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

Edward turned around to look at Emmett who was now concentrating really hard. Rosalie looked at Emmett too and chuckled too.

"Don't strain yourself." Rosalie said jokingly at Emmett.

Bella looked at Edward again.

"Eyes on the road, Edward!" Bella said quickly. Edward chuckled again and looked ahead. Bella looked back at Emmett again who was still deep in thought. Edward chuckled again.

"What are you thinking about, Em?" Bella asked curiously.

Emmett finally spoke and I was sure that what he was going to say next would be something unintelligible. "You're wedding."

Bella looked forwards again and sank deep into her seat. Edward chuckled again and Emmett continued.

"If Jasper does come back—" I tensed up at that "—are we going to keep him in a cage at your wedding?"

Only Emmett would think of something so absurd.

Edward chuckled again before Bella spoke "And why exactly would we want to do that?"

Emmett continued "Well duh! If a simple birthday party with you can end in the "Worst Paper Cut in the World", imagine what will happens when Alice puts you in stilettos and tells you to walk down a flight of stairs and down the aisle! Boom!" he opened his arms up wide to imitate a huge explosion. "Where just gonna have to put him in a cage!"

I got cut off from my vision of them all bickering by the most magical sound. I froze when it said my name.

"Alice?" I heard behind me. He said it with relief but there was also an edge to it, as if said in pain. I seriously considered that I was hallucinating. I turned around with my eyes closed, afraid that if I looked, it would disappear. How could I hallucinate when I could smell him too? My eyes opened quickly when I realised that he wasn't the only one here. There were other vampires too. I could smell it.

My first reaction to seeing him was extreme relief; I couldn't believe that he was standing there. Only a few feet away from me. My Jasper.

My second reaction was fear. As I looked around into the faces of the vampires who came with him, I couldn't help but be afraid. They were crouching as if to spring, a lion ready to kill its prey. It was a good thing I don't need to breath, because I wasn't remotely capable. Right next to my Jasper stood a woman, but still young enough to be called a girl. She was very tiny with long brunette hair just flailing at her waist. Next to her was a man, hovering over her in a protective way. His dark eyes penetrated through me, and I got reminded by the phrase "If looks could kill". He had his one hand on the tiny brunettes shoulder. I was certain that they were the only one's here until the Mexican woman from my vision walk out of the shadows, to the other side of my true love. She was twisting her long wavy hair while scrutinizing me with a disgusted look on her face.  
The little brunette hadn't taken her eyes off Jasper the entire time, examining his every move.

"That's her." The woman from my vision, Camille said. Her eyes still on me.

The tiny brunette turned her gaze away and looked at me too. She let out a laugh that lasted mere seconds. "This?" she said still slightly chuckling. "This is the _best _you could do Whitlock?"

Jasper didn't respond to this question, he was still looking at me with so much sadness in his eyes. He finally spoke, his voice breaking. "Please don't do this...I'm begging you. I'll do anything—" The tiny brunette held one hand up to silence him and he stopped.

"Spare me your pity" she snarled at him. She looked at the man next to her and spoke. "Go ahead, honey." He looked at me with a smile. Then his eyes flashed and his lips were drawn back in a furious snarl.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**The next chapter is going to be LONG because its EVERYTHING from Jasper's POV. IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!**

**REVIEW! **


	10. Jasper: Boys Night Hunting

**This is from the beginning of Chapter 3, just after Emmett bursts into Bella's room, leaving a dumbfounded Charlie behind. Everything from Jasper's point of view from this point on until...we'll you'll see...**

**Chapter 10**

**Jasper: Boys Night Hunting**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett is a moron. It's a fact that is known by everyone; except Emmett. Exhibit A: He just talked to a poodle. Don't ask. It is something that deeply bothers me and makes me want to laugh. Exhibit B: He has insisted on going hunting tonight because he doesn't want to be in a 10 mile radius of Rosalie. She really doesn't like it when people mess with her hair. Part of exhibit B is because he was actually dumb enough to mess with Rosalie's hair. Exhibit C: Well, what just happened was neither the smartest— nor the safest, in Edward's case— thing to do. We all know that Charlie does not know about Edward being in her room for the night, every night. By "all" I mean, excluding the moron, Emmett.

I rather looked forwards to going hunting tonight because tomorrow would be school again. I had an easier time resisting the urge to kill someone for their blood if I was already full. Having Bella around the whole time also did not make things easier for me. I was holding my breath since Charlie opened the door to their house. Now with Bella, It was easier if I just stopped breathing.

The moron, Edward, Bella and I are running back to our house, (Bella being carried of course) leaving Charlie alone with only his thoughts. I saw our house through a few tree's and started slowing down. I looked over to see Bella perched on Edward's back. She looked paler than usual and was holding on to Edward for dear life with her head buried in his jacket. I smiled. We were human walking distance from the house so Edward put Bella down on her feet. She stood but swayed a bit, Edward held her upright with a grin plainly visible on his face. I let out the breath I've been holding. As I breathed in again, the thirst burned my throat. It has become easier being around Bella since I've become a little more used to her scent. Still, the thirst burned.

Edward and Bella were talking with each other; I didn't bother to really listen. I was concentrating on my breathing. We all reached the house and Emmett opened the door. Only too anxious to drop Bella off and flee from the 10 mile radius with Rosalie in it. Alice was waiting for us inside, and when she saw me her little face lit up with excitement.

"Jazzy!" she yelled and ran forwards to give me a hug. I returned the action by lifting her up and hugging back. I loved having her in my arms. Alice. My Alice. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Bella was staring. I didn't really care, at first. I was too engrossed in the hug but let go feeling Alice's slight embarrassment. Alice went and gave Bella a hug too.

"Where were you?" she asked at both me and Bella, looking like a begging puppy. I smiled. Edward didn't. I laughed at Edward's irritation towards Emmett. I put my arm around her and began explaining, taking the opportunity to talk to my angel.

"We are going hunting tonight. It was Emmett's idea"

I saw Emmett looking proud. He straightened up and said "Yes! Mine! We went to go get Edward and now we're here to drop her off." He pushed Bella to Alice's side. I could feel Alice getting excited.

"Oh great! Girls Night Out!" she said to Bella in her beautiful voice. I knew that plan wasn't going to work, Bella was _way _too tired.

"Can't I just sleep? It's half past 10, please Alice?" she asked sheepishly. "pleeeease..." Alice gave in. Crossing her arms dramatically.

"Fine. I'll take you to the nearest bed" she said and Bella looked relieved. Alice closed the distance between us and stood on her toes to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She said sadly before leading Bella upstairs and disappearing out of my sight. When I was sure I wouldn't be able to see her anymore, I turned my head to glare at Emmett next to me. Edward did the same.

He didn't even notice before pointing his in the air and shouting "To the mountains!"

He sounded like a girl shouting "to the mall!"

Emmett darted out the front door and ran through the forest shouting "To infinity and beyond!"

Edward and I just chuckled before darting out after him.

About two hours later, Emmett and I were up in the eastern mountain while Edward was further south. I was actually enjoying myself. Emmett's idea of going hunting was not so bad. I really hoped that Edward was far enough away to not be able to hear _that _thought. Emmett was behind me looking for his next target when a unsuspected and sudden wind swept across the field where we were standing. There was a scent being carried with them that made me stiffen. I knew the smell; I knew it all too well. I felt Emmett's concern as he saw me freeze on the spot. Hoping that he wouldn't follow, I darted towards the smell. My hopes were shattered as I realised that Emmett was following. I quickly shook him off my trail. Emmett was not the most agile vampire I've ever met. I ran toward the smell with all my strength, I reached the river and saw something I couldn't believe. My brain knew what I was seeing but still kept asking my eyes to look again.

A woman was standing on the other side of the river, her long brunette hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I was stunned; I haven't seen her for countless years, and never wanted to. I knew it was too late to run, and that I will not be able to hide.

I looked at the girl, still not understanding what I saw. My creator. The vampire I had once pledged my life to. The vampire I had run away from. The vampire who made me slaughter hundreds of humans.

Maria.

I took a step back and she smiled with one corner of her mouth. I wished that I was able to sleep because I wanted this to be a nightmare. Behind Maria, another woman walked forwards who I recognised as Camilla. She was pulling a girl alongside her. A human girl, she was scared and crying. I felt so sorry for her. Knowing all too well what Maria was going to do to her. She would become only a meal to one of the woman who stood by her side. I felt a surge of pity for this girl. She was so scared, and she had reason.

Maria cocked her head, as if studying my appearance.

"Come" she said quickly and in a very feminine way. I stood my ground.

Maria made her head up right again. The girl struggled against Camilla's locked grip, getting more frightened as every second passed. I tried to make her feel calm. But seeing that I was just as terrified, I didn't really succeed

"You'll be with us soon enough" she said to me smiling. She looked at Camilla and nodded. In a swift movement, Camilla took out a knife from her pocket and cut the human girl's wrist.

Before I knew it, I was across the river draining the life out of the girl I once wanted to help. It felt like only second passed, and the girl was drained; lying dead in front of me. I was kneeling next to the girl I killed, on the wet forest floor. I looked up at Camille and Maria who were clearly pleased. Camilla knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Don't fight who you are" Camilla said knowingly. Suddenly she lunged towards me. I was a very experienced fighter but her action took me by surprise. Who would give me someone to drink and then kill me? I wasn't ready so she got the upper hand. She pushed me to the ground and put her lips on my wrist. Before I knew what was happening she sunk her teeth into my arm and let her venom out. I closed my eyes while I screamed and when I opened them again, Maria and Camilla were gone; leaving no trail or scent behind them.

I didn't understand. She bit me and ran away? Why would they do that? Why would they force me into feeding? _Don't fight who you are _Camilla had said. If only I could just have fought to restrain myself from killing that innocent young girl. I looked beside me to see that the body of the girl was gone. Vanished without any indication of what had just happened. But it did happen. I had killed a girl without any hesitation. I am a monster. I betrayed my family, I betrayed Alice. I didn't want to face them; I didn't want to face Alice. I was sure that my eyes would now be red, a clear indication of what just happened. The scar left on my wrist—still fresh—would always reveal me for who I was. Never fading, forever etched on my already ruined skin. I walked towards our house, knowing that if I didn't go back; Alice would come looking for me.

At last I could see the house through the trees. I could hear someone pacing. I didn't want to go in, to make an angel see a demon. A demon who had killed an innocent, defenceless girl without hesitation, nor compassion. The demon that was me. The girls face ran through my mind. Scared, frightened. Her blue eyes filled with sadness, filled with a plea for her life. The thought filled my mind as I walked closer to the house. I realised that Edward was probably eavesdropping on my thoughts so I thought as loud as I could. _I'm sorry._

I walked closer and opened the door, looking down in shame. I looked up against my better judgement at the girl I loved. Alice. The girl I loved who was now filled with shock and betrayal. I wanted to kill myself for inflicting pain upon her. Her sweet golden eyes who were always so joyful, swimming with hope. Were now staring at mine. Who were as deep red as the human blood I have drunk.

**I'm hoping that gave a LITTLE illumination, not too much... the next chapter will also be in Jazz's POV!**

**I KNOW MARIA STORIES ARE USED A LOT! **

**BUT PLEASE DONT HOLD THAT AGIANST THE STORY!**

**ITS REALLY GOOD! I PROMISE!**

**Review please!**


	11. Jasper: Commitment & Complications

**I know I didn't update in AGES but I was really really busy okay! I worked long and hard on this chapter which is also long and hard to write. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

**Jasper: Commitment & Complications**

**Jasper's POV**

"What did you do, Jasper?" she said to me, with a voice that was on the edge of screaming and crying. "What were you thinking! After all this time..." she began sobbing "Why?"

I looked down at her, remorse flooding me. I shouldn't have come back. She doesn't deserve someone like me. Her eyes looked into mine with a sadness that broke my heart. She looked down again and started hitting me feebly on the chest, she didn't really want to hurt me, and she also didn't want to be angry with me. But the anger was still there. She stopped hitting me and put her hands flat on my chest, giving up on her attempt to be mad at me. I pulled her into my embrace, never wanting to let go. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. Her tiny body shook in my arms as silent sobs broke through.

"What happened, Jazz?" I shook my head, and muttered _no _loud enough for her to hear. I didn't want to tell her about Maria. I didn't want to tell her about any of it. Another sob shook her petite body. She didn't give up.

"What can be so bad that you can't tell me, sweetheart?" she begged me. I bit my lip; I didn't know what to say. She deserved a reasonable answer, though I couldn't think of one.

"It's better if you don't know" I said looking down at her. That was the only answer I could think of. She doesn't need to be involved in my ugly past, coming back to tear me to pieces.

"I'm sorry, Alice" I said into her hair. I apologized, knowing full well that it wasn't enough. I couldn't ever apologize enough. She stepped away from my embrace but I didn't want her to go. Instinctively I grabbed her wrist with my hand, she looked at my hand, and I knew I've made a mistake. She looked with shocked eyes at the scar that was now revealed because of my shirt just lifting up an inch.

"Jasper" she said, shock in her words. "That's a new scar..." she traced the length of my scar gently with her finger. The scar burned, but eased at her touch. She looked up into my eyes.

"What happened to you, Jasper?" she said pleadingly. I bit my lip not wanting her to carry my burden. I let go of her wrist and took a step back. I looked down, not wanting her to see the eyes of a monster. People say that eyes are the window to the soul. I wasn't so sure I had a soul but if I had, I would still be damned to hell.

I shook my head and turned around to walk out the door. I felt her eyes on me as I walked out into the night. I heard her walk silently up the stairs and go into our bedroom. I heard her sobs echo through the room. I couldn't stand to hear it so I ran as fast as I could, away from the crying angel. As I was running and I started working on my plan—and then stopped immediately. Alice would see anything I decided. So I decided not to think about the inevitable future. I knew what I had to do. Maria would never give up, I don't know how I knew this but there was something about her letting me go. She didn't come here to torture me for a night. But seeing the hurt and betrayal on Alice's face made it last for more than a night.

I started walking a bit faster—before I knew it, I was running. I ran for a while before a stench caught my nose. I started slowing down; I didn't want to run head on into a wolf. When I was almost at a complete stop, a sandy coloured gangly wolf appeared through the trees. I looked down, knowing that my red eyes were a dead giveaway. I was too busy thinking about Alice's reaction to remember about the treaty. The wolf, which I recognized as Seth, disappeared into the trees again. I stayed still. Moments later Seth, in human form, appeared again through the trees. I didn't know what to say, but I had to explain to him that I didn't want my actions to implicate my family. I especially didn't want my actions to break the treaty. I didn't want Carlisle to regret ever taking me in, but Carlisle was too good a man to even think it. I was still looking down, I wasn't certain if they already knew about my...slip up.

Seth shifted uncomfortably, so I presumed he knew something. He was going to see my eyes anyway, no point in putting it off any longer. Seth has always liked us, especially Edward. I didn't want to be the one to break that friendship. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. His emotions were a mixture of shock, worry and sympathy. He was shocked because of what I have done and worried about what he had to do. He probably felt sympathetic because he knew it wasn't my fault, I hoped I could use that to my advantage.

"I'm sorry" I said, knowing it would never be enough. He looked at me, his worry becoming more apparent.

"I don't know if that will be enough... You broke the treaty, Jasper. I don't know how to react to this."

"It wasn't any of us; _I_ got... caught off guard..."

"So you did bite a human?"

"I more than bit"

He flinched. "What do you mean 'caught off guard'"

"I wasn't alone, Seth."

"I didn't smell another vampire?"

"You're alone?"

"Yeah, Jacob or Sam wouldn't exactly be as casual. I was just running around." He quickly changed the subject. "If you weren't alone then who were you with?"

"Maria and Camilla. Let me explain. Maria was the one who changed me. She only did so because she was building an army. A newborn army. I helped train the newborns, my power to control emotions served her well. When we were done with the newborns or they've outgrown their strength and speed, it was my job to get rid of them."

Seth listened intently, as if anything I said would be vital.

"I left with Peter and Charlotte," I continued. "Two newborns with whom I had grown close. Maria wasn't happy when I left. She only won because she was persistent, careful and she had me. The next fight she went into, she lost. She blames that on me, I suspect. I heard about this fight before I found Alice. I was told by one of the survivor's of her army. As for Camilla, she was one of the newborns I taught. She was a very talented fighter, but she had a special gift. As you know, some vampires have special powers or gifts."

Seth nodded. "Like Edwards mind reading, you being an empath and Alice seeing the future?"

"Exactly, her power was very special. Maria didn't dispose of her because of it. She has the power to evade. But it's more than that, more than the way Victoria was able to escape every time. Camilla's power is the exact opposite of a tracker's. She doesn't have a scent; no one is able to follow her, at all. It's remarkable really. She also hide's the scents of the people around her. That's probably why you thought I was alone at the river."

"I still don't understand why you would bite a human?"

I didn't feel the need to hide anything from him. I was being excruciatingly honest. "Well, as you know, I'm not so used to this whole...vegetarian lifestyle. But I try, I really do. It's just that...they cut that girl's wrists, I wasn't ready for that. Before I knew it I was..." I didn't feel the need to finish the sentence. He knew what I meant.

He bit his lip, struggling to find the words. "I understand but..."

"I know. The treaty still remains broken. . ."

"Exactly."

"Well, take it out on me. My family has nothing to do with this"

He acted as if he didn't hear my pleading. "What are your plans?"

I knew that if I were to try and decide now, Alice wouldn't be able to see; being near a wolf and all that. If the wolves were in any way involved with my future, it would be a complete blur to Alice. I hoped. I'm going to have to leave. Get as far away from Maria and Alice and Camilla as I can. Find a way to convince Alice that I didn't want her to follow me; if she did she would most certainly get hurt. I flinched and Seth noticed.

"Is it that bad?"

"I'm going to have to leave, Seth. Get as far away as I can."

"The others are going to find out; sooner or later. I'll try and stay human as long as I can, to not spill the beans through stupid wolf telepathy."

I smiled. "Thanks, Seth. I'll go as soon as I can but I need to give Alice a reason not to follow me. I can't lose her like that."

He nodded. "But I'd advise you to do it sooner rather than later"

I nodded; I still didn't know exactly how I would do this.

"Good luck" he said before he disappeared through the forest again.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

I didn't know what to do as I stood there, looking at the place where Seth had stood only seconds ago. Should I head home and face my crying angel. Or should I run away, right now and never come back. I couldn't stand the idea of never seeing her again. I had to say good-bye. I decided to wait, to let Alice cry without me interrupting. I sat down on the forest floor and stayed there through the night, thinking about how to leave without hurting Alice . . . too much.

The night went by as Alice still cried. I knew only because I took a change going back, a few miles from the house I could feel her sadness. It overwhelmed me and I turned the opposite way. But that was then, and now is now. I headed back—and to my complete relief—Alice wasn't crying anymore. She was just frustrated and angry. Walking outside, around and around Edwards Volvo. I went to the back of the house, sprang, and landed in our bedroom. Alice has just been in here, her scent was fresh in the room. I looked around the room, feeling a moment of guilt knowing what I had to do. I heard Edward and Bella talking downstairs and tried to think about something else, anything else. I looked around again for inspiration. The dresser topped with all our photos. There was one blank photo with the backdrop of our living room. Emmett had taken the photo of the couch where Alice and I were previously cuddling on, which was now empty. Emmett insisted that we were still sitting there when he took the photo, but because we were vampires, we didn't appear on the photo.

I smiled at the old memories and then went on to some of the other pictures. The one of the whole family, one of me and Edward in our baseball "get-ups", Rosalie looking irritated with Emmett at her side grinning like an idiot, Esme working in the garden with Alice at her side, Carlisle smiling politely behind his study desk with Emmett sitting in front colouring in Barney—again grinning like an idiot, A picture taken at Bella's birthday party with Edward hugging her from behind—of course Bella was blushing in this. Pictures of my family, the people I love.

I sighed and changed my clothes quickly for school, throwing my jacket over the chair. After I was finished, I summoned all the courage from inside me, and decided to go down stairs. I knew Alice was outside but the rest weren't, including Edward and his stupid mind reading power. _I HOPE YOU HEARD THAT! _I thought as hard as I could.

When I came down the stairs Edward was at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. He held out a box of contact lenses. I knew they were for hiding the red of my eyes. I nodded and he turned back to Bella who was sitting on the furthest couch. She looked at me and smiled a shy reassuring smile. I smiled back nicely and went to put in the stupid contacts—clouding my vision with their stupid-ness. It's stupid. Edward chuckled silently as he went through the front door. I sat down at the foot of the stairs and leaned against the wall. Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs a few minutes later, Emmett nudged me with his foot as he came down. Rosalie laughed and smiled as she pulled him by the hand out the door. Bella quickly followed suit. I didn't know if she just didn't want to be alone in a room with me but she did feel a little nervous. I stood up and followed closely behind her, taking a deep breath as I walked through the door and saw Alice.

**I hope that wasn't a COMPLETE disappointment to the people who've been waiting for me to update. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR ELSE!**

**Now, don't make me threaten you again. REVIEW!**


	12. Jasper: Why?

**I've been working a lot on my writing. The first few chapters were just for fun and so is this one but I hope someone sees a difference in my writing.**

**Why?**

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper POV**

"Hay" I said as I went to stand next to her. I smiled, looking down at her small flawless features. I knew I would have to leave soon so enjoying the last minutes I would ever have with her wouldn't be so bad. Would it? I loved her so much; I wish I didn't _have_ to go.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward stiffen next to his car, and I knew I thought too much. He know knew about me leaving Alice forever, but he couldn't know why. Edward looked at Alice for a fraction of a second and then got into his car as fast as possible and sped off. He probably didn't want to hear the rest. I reminded myself to thank him later for giving me privacy to think. Then I remembered, this would probably be the last time I ever saw him, and he was already gone. I couldn't even think about that anymore when I saw my little Alice, probably feeling all the love I had for her. I didn't always mean to send out these emotions, it's like they just escaped from me when she was near.

She smiled up at me and I could have sworn my heart started beating. I just started looking at her when my brother of sorts started screaming for us to get in the car. I laughed and put my arm around Alice, trying not to show any tension. But I think she still noticed, I tried to soothe her with a kiss on the check but my tension still showed. I held the door open for Alice before seating myself behind the steering wheel. I took off after the rest of my family and kept Emmett entertained by braking harshly a few times. That reminded me...

"Extremely excellently brilliant, Jasper!" Emmett shouted from the back, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Splendid, I say! Spectacular!"

"Stop trying to act smart!" I shouted back at him, jokingly. "I know that you've got a mini-thesaurus in your pocket!"

"Stop verbally communicating with me!"

I laughed at Emmett and looked over at Alice, who was too busy staring out the window to even notice me and Emmett babbling. I turned my head forward again, trying my best to concentrate on the road, and the road alone. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't make Alice doubt me any longer. She didn't deserve me anymore, I had to go. I had to make sure she wouldn't follow me; she had to stay here, stay safe. Telling her I didn't love her would keep her away, I was sure of it... Her knowing that I didn't want to leave; that I didn't want to let her go, that I loved her would make her follow me. She would want to protect and help me like she always did... I couldn't lead her into Maria's trap... She had to stay here stay safe... I still didn't know exactly what I was going to do as I pulled into the school parking lot.

After Emmett hopped off the back to join Rosalie, I knew part of my plan; getting away from here. I didn't know exactly where but school wasn't the place for me now. As soon as I thought that I did whatever was needed to get out of the school parking lot. I drove so quickly and without warning that poor little Alice was thrown back into her seat and was now staring at me with those golden eyes full of surprise.

"It's not always that I can surprise _you_"

That got me thinking; I can't always surprise her or keep any secrets. Leaving _now _would be my best option for her. Why do something later which could be done now... Get it out of the way, so to speak. I didn't want to be rude to my Alice but I HAD to... Going to the place which I asked her to marry me, to make a commitment, would probably help her realise how serious this is.

"What the hell are you do—" she stopped talking abruptly and her eyes turned blank; most certainly having a vision. I knew what she was having a vision about, me leaving her...

She blinked her eyes rapidly as she came back to reality. She wasn't sad... or angry... confused and surprised maybe? I really hoped what she saw wasn't too bad...

"Why would you want to take me there?" she asked, the surprise ringing in her voice. Suddenly I got so angry with myself at what I had to do. I didn't know what to say to her to convince her...

"Why not" I tried my best to sound cold, not wanting her to ask more questions. If I was going to leave soon I'd need to know I could be mean to her without hating myself. It seemed possible being mean to her. But would that stop me from hating myself?

We drove in silence for a while, all the while I was thinking of what to say... never choosing. I threw a glance every now and them to Alice who seemed to be sleeping, although I knew it wasn't possible. She was just relaxing with her eyes closed. She breathed deep and steady breaths while resting her head on the window. I wondered if she was trying to calm herself but she already looked so at peace already I didn't even mind helping to calm her. Her elbow was resting on the arms rest while her hand also supported her tiny head. She looked like an angel, so sweet so innocent. How could I be so mean to her? But not doing so would hurt her.

We drove on for a while in silence before I saw the tree that signalled our arrival; the beginning of the trail to our tree. Alice opened her eyes and looked around, figuring out that we must have arrived. I got out quickly, holding the door open for her. Curse my southern hospitality!

We walked through the woods at a more relaxing human pace, though I would give anything not to be walking to the place where I'd break Alice's heart. I hated myself for having to do that to her!

I hate it...

I saw Alice looking up at me and I couldn't help looking back... As soon as I looked at her she looked away as quickly as her body allowed. I really didn't mean to glare... but the hate for myself must have gone to my eyes. We walked for a few minutes, all the time I was wishing we would never reach it; that I would always be by Alice's side. Always be this close to her. I could just reach out... Just raise my arm and I'd be able to pull her close to me. I could just reach out and take her hand, like I always have when I was feeling nervous or scared.

There was only one time that I had actually felt scared, felt that I could lose everything. Only one time that I have been completely, and utterly scared. The day Alice had called me on her way to save Edward from the Volturi.

Right now... Alice was scared

I have never been more scared than at that moment, talking to her over the phone, thinking that that could be the last time I would hear her voice. The last time I saw her face she was so scared, hurried on her way to Bella after me begging her to stay. I could see the consequences of her going to Bella. I didn't like them...

I shook my head and soldiered on, through the trees and the overgrowth to the dreaded clearing. When we entered I didn't even look around to marvel at the beauty. Instead I did my best not to break down and went rather to _sit _down under the big willow. We sat in silence while I tried to think what to say... Alice sat at my side, showing no emotion but she can't stop from feeling emotions.

I remembered her telling me once, when she was searching for her long lost family; the family who deserted her and left her to rot in that asylum. She always thought that she meant nothing to them, was absolutely nothing more than a nuisance. Nothing more than nothing.

Saying that to her would shatter her tiny little heart hurt her so much. I mentally winced as I thought about what I would do. But I knew I had to.

I have to do this.

Alice's emotions went from being scared to absolute panic in an instant. I looked over at her to see her eyes blank but the panic and fear would be obvious to someone who wasn't even an empath.

Her eyes cleared as she looked over to me. I tried my best not to look as scared as I felt but quickly broke her gaze to look in front of me. Not having to look her in the eyes as I left her...

"I'm gonna leave, Alice" I said, keeping it simple.

She looked in front of her too, trying to act as cool...

...and failing miserably.

"Don't?" she pleaded, her voice almost breaking. Oh God, Jasper. Why? But I knew why I had to.

"No!" I snapped back at her, trying my best to sound like someone she would hate.

"Why?" she asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Because I don't want to be here" I lied. Oh how I lied.

She looked over at my direction. I could feel the shock of my works through her.

"Why?" she asked again.

Her begging like this wasn't helping. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say next... She started to reach out, her hand shaking. Was she trying to comfort me? She always cared too much...

I flied up before she could touch me. One touch and I wouldn't leave. I would give in and try to keep her save with me by her side. One touch and I would fall to pieces.

The anger boiled up in me as I saw Camille behind the tree, smiling as she watched me leave her. I looked at her for only a second, not giving enough time for Alice to see me looking behind her. If Alice turned around now and saw her... The anger got past its breaking point as Alice spoke again.

"Please...?" she whispered. I had to make this convincing...

'Don't beg me, you pathetic excuse for a vampire!" I spat at her. I sent out waves of disgust out at Alice, making Alice sob occasionally. Camille rolled her eyes at Alice.

"I thought you loved me?"

Camille held her laugh in which gave me the idea of just doing what Camilla wants.

I stood there and laughed at Alice.

"I've NEVER loved you!" I let my anger and hate for Maria and Camille take over as I screamed at her. Alice closed her eyes and backed up against a tree... Sitting down, holding her legs and sobbing.

"Pathetic!" I spat at her. Now was the time to seal the deal, make sure she would hate me. "You mean NOTHING to me! NOTHING!"

Her eyes were now closed so I leaned in to look at her more closely before I left. She opened her eyes so I let the hate take over again.

"Never have. Never will!" She closed her eyes again so I looked up at Camilla who was now glowing with happiness at my misery.

"Leave her alone" I mouthed at Camilla before running away as fast as I could before I could stop myself.

* * *

**This is all for now folks.**

**Please don't assemble an angry mob because I am torturing both of them...**

**But I will assemble an angry mob if you don't review...**

**And I will kill you...**

**With no mercy...**

**;-)**

**SO REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE!**

**~Rose**


	13. Jasper: What Happens Next?

**Um, I'M BACK! Enjoy...**

**What Happens Next?**

**Chapter 13**

**Jasper POV**

Well, what happens next? Do I run? Do I try to find Maria and stop her? Who knows...?

I couldn't help thinking that if I run... Alice would just come after me.

I couldn't help thinking that it wasn't over... Camilla was back there with Alice. Alice still wasn't safe...

I couldn't help thinking that... I'll never be able to stay away.

I ran and I ran... Not knowing where to go. A disgusting smell hit me and I knew I probably went over the treaty line. Oh... but who cares. I've already broken the treaty. Now I just had to get away from here to stop that from affecting my family. They didn't need to be implicated. I was the one who broke the treaty not them...

It started to rain and I was glad. Hopefully that will hide my scent enough that even if Alice were to try and follow me, that she wouldn't be able to. I was still just walking along when I walked into something hard, I looked up and into Camilla's eyes.

"I told you to leave her" I growled at her

"Oh please, Jasper. What do you take me for?" Camilla said sounding extremely sweet.

"You don't really want me to answer that now do you?"

"No, of course not" she smiled. "I already know exactly what I am. Now straight to the point, come with me or your precious little Alice won't live to see the next boring biology class."

I glared. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh _I _don't want to hurt a little blonde curl on your head," Camilla said "but that weak little pixie irritates me. So come along, keep your mouth shut, and do what I say. Now"

I didn't want to hurt Alice so I had no choice.

"Of course" I said quietly.

She smiled and clapped her hands together, intertwining her fingers. "Now, for a little pit stop" She smiled and turned around, running into the woods. I knew I had to follow her so I did. I could hear her laughing somewhere in front of me, and I could smell her clearly so I knew where to go. She abruptly stopped and I saw that we were on the edge of the woods, next to the road I had parked the Jeep. I frowned. _What was she up too? _I looked at her, feeling her excitement. Why was she excited? Then I saw it, just down the road. The Jeep was there, with Alice in it.

"I told you to leave her alone!"

"Oh don't fuss..."

"Why are we here?"

"Button it." She glared at me.

I glared back.

"Why are we here?" I asked in the calmest why possible.

"To show you how easy it is, Seaweed Brain"

For a moment I didn't understand, then I looked back at Alice. Then I understood. She wanted to show me how easy it was for her to get to Alice.

Camilla gasped dramatically which almost gave me a heart attack, which I know is impossible.

"What?" I snarled.

"I almost forgot..." she reached into her jean's pockets, biting her tongue. "Here we are" she said as she got a little picture out. Alice was sitting on a leather couch by a window... I had taken this photo myself. But I was sure I had "forced" Alice into putting it on display.

"It really is too easy, you know..." She said. I looked up at her.

"You got this from our room?"

"No shit, Sherlock"

I looked back at the photo.

"You can keep that... Your gonna need something to keep you from killing yourself in the next few hours"

I frowned.

She grinned at me. "Now I really am sorry about this... Well I would be if it wasn't this much fun" she smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"This" she said simply.

I smelled another vampire and the next thing I knew I couldn't see a thing, I could smell nothing, hear nothing. Nothing.

I opened my eyes and we were somewhere I have never been before. I had a bag over my head but the smell was something completely different. Every sound I could hear echoed, especially the conversation of unknown vampires.

"Well, did you do it?" a sweet, angelic female voice said. She sounded very young.

"Yap" another voice said, popping the "p". It was definably a boy's voice, just as young as the one before.

"Perfect" the girl's voice said.

"Are we gonna talk to him now or just let him sit there for another hour?" another, older male's voice said.

"Yes, whatever" the boy's voice said.

I swore I could hear the older male rolling his eyes. Then someone took the bag off of my head. I could see rock walls and wooden supports, probably a deserted mine or something. I didn't really look around as I was intrigued by my company. I could see the little girl, she looked very young indeed. She had deep crimson eyes and long blonde hair tied neatly in a bun at the back of her head. The little boy looked like her, but had brown hair and looked way more lain back and relaxed. I assumed the two were related. I couldn't see the other male nearby; he probably just left before I could see.

"Who are you?" was the first thing I asked.

"That doesn't matter." The little girl said. "All you need to know is that we want Alice, and we are getting her one way or the other. You? Oh you're just making it a lot easier" she smiled evilly.

"What do I have to do?"

"Die" she smiled and then I was burning from the inside out. I twitched on the floor, not making a sound. If I screamed I wouldn't be able to stop.

It felt like I was being tortured forever.

Then the burning stopped.

I looked up at the girl. She smiled down at me.

"I've heard about you..." I said panting.

She smiled. "Then you what I am capable of"

"You're..." I began but I was too tired.

I closed my eyes and it was dark. Again, I could hear nothing, smell nothing. Just nothing. Like I had fallen asleep. Or died.

* * *

**Um, yeah... I know I haven't updated in FOREVER so please don't kill me. I've been thinking about this soooo much and now know the outcome... I CAN'T WAIT!**

**I looooooooooooooooove Jane and Alec and the Volturi... Just saying**

**Now review!**

**~Rose**


	14. Jasper: Going Home

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating in MONTHS! I was just so busy and I forgot about this story. I looked at all my reviews and felt deep, deep guilt so I started writing this. Sorry if it's a bit different from the other chapters.**

**Chapter 14**

**Going Home**

**Jasper POV**

I was awake. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make sense of any of it. I stay still, lying against the cold floor hoping they wouldn't realise I was conscious. I could hear a few tiny rocks falling to the ground, water dripping and the occasional scurrying of a rat. I breathed in slowly through my nose. Other than the rat, somebody was here.

I didn't dare open my eyes. I swore I could feel irritation from the unknown vampire with me in the mine. I really didn't want to irritate him more.

Then my thoughts turned to Alice and before I knew it I was on my feet snarling at the male vampire.

There was no hesitation from the vampire. He ran forwards and hoisted me up by the neck before I could even think about doing something. He smirked as he held me at arm's length against the stone wall.

"Did you think it was gonna be that easy?" he said, teasingly.

"Where's the other two?"

He smirked again. "Hunting"

I glared. "Who are you?"

"Oh such a stupid question, typical American" he said and I could hear a British accent. I looked him up and down. He wasn't thin though he also didn't look like a body builder. The muscles on his arm – the one that was attached to the hand that was firmly gripped around my throat – stood out prominently.

I was about to say something when that girl's voice interrupted.

"Demetri, what seems to be the problem" She asked, her eyes black.

The man who seemed to be called Demetri didn't take his eyes off of me. "Our prisoner isn't being very co-operative"

"No duh" the little boy said as he entered the room. "I have an idea! Let's give him a time out!"

"This is serious, Alec. We've got our plans" She glared at him.

Alec held up his hands in surrender mode. "You're the boss"

She ignored him and turned to Demetri. "Let him go"

Demetri hesitated.

"Now" she said her voice stern.

"Yes, ma'am..." Demetri said letting go of my neck. I landed on my feet, ready to make a run for it.

"Before he runs, Alec..." She said, irritated. _Dahm_

"No prob, sis"

Immediately I knew what he had done. My legs collapsed beneath me and I landed in a heap on the ground.

I tried to move - no such luck.

"Now this won't hurt a bit" The girl said, smiling.

I couldn't move as she tortured me. Every single atom in me seemed to have caught on fire. I just closed my eyes and screamed.

"Jane..." I heard Demetri say above my screams.

She ignored him as I writhed in agony.

"Jane" Demetri said, repeating Jane's stern tone.

I relaxed as it stopped.

"See," Jane said in my ear. "I lied"

Demetri frowned at Jane. "I thought you went hunting?"

Alec answered. "We had a look around. Felix is rounding them up as we speak"

"Take-away's! Nice..." Demetri said giving the boy a high five.

Jane rolled her eyes and looked down at me. "Thirsty?"

As she said it I could feel how thirsty I really was, I wanted to grab for my throat but was not able. I really had to drink... But I couldn't... Not again...

Jane turned around as I heard someone come in. I looked up and I immediately thought of Emmett as I saw this brooding figure. He had a girl over his shoulder and another two in one hand and two boys on the other.

Demetri licked his lips as he went toward the humans.

"Well done, Felix..." Jane said, looking at the warmblooded visitors. God... Why did they have to smell so... good.

And then I was glad I couldn't move. I could smell the blood of the humans as my throat burned. I closed my eyes as I heard their screams and the snarling of the vampires. Their screams were cut short by gurgling and coughing and I could hear the bloody dripping...

I screamed inside my head.

I tried to block it out...

Then I could move again. I opened my eyes and looked over at them. There was still one girl... I could... I swear I could...

Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix stood back as the girl stood with her back to the wall. Her eyes full of fear and confusion. She looked so helpless... I couldn't...

But I could.

I knew I shouldn't... So I dug my fingers into the stone wall behind me. I musn't... I stopped breathing.

Jane smiled evilly and went over to the girl and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her towards me. The girl screamed. I dug my fingers in deeper.

With one swift move Jane got a knife out of her robe and stabbed the girl in the heart. Blood squirted everywhere and a drop landed on my lip.

I shouldn't... I musn't... But I couldn't help myself.

Before I knew it she was dead. And all I could think was: Why am I so weak? I looked at her limp body and I filled with shame. I threw it aside in anger and hit the wall with all my force.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" I yelled at the four vampires. "WHY!"

Jane smiled. "You are a vampire, Jasper. You can't ignore it." She stepped closer to me. "You are a cold blooded killer. We all are..."

I glared with hate at her.

"You're the Volturi, aren't you?"

Alec answered. "NO? Really...?"

Jane glared at her sarcastic brother.

"What?"

I spoke up. "What's your plan. What do you want?"

"I've already told you, Jasper. We want Alice. And she _will _join us"

"Over my ashes!"

"So you're not as stupid as you look..."

Alec tilted his head and looked straight at me. "Don't you get it?"

Demetri smirked. "She'll come gladly if we promise not to kill you"

I glared. "What does Maria have to do with this?"

"Pawns. She's promised to help us as long as she gets to kill you" Jane said.

"Then kill me already!"

"We'll hear from your dear little Alice what she wants us to do..."

"Can we go now?" Alec asked. "Please, please, _please..."_

Jane smiled. "Felix, get Maria..."

Alec's smirk was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Then I saw... A tree?

I sat up quickly with wide eyes. God, this was confusing.

"Whoa! Where's the fire!" Camilla said looking down at me.

I frowned. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is here?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, Mr All-Hale-Me, you seem to have gotten yourself into a pretty little pickle. But don't worry; short term memory loss is very common among morons. You'll be fine, just don't go swimming for half an hour"

"Hold on..." I jumped up quickly. "I was in a mine... thing and they said..." I thought about what they said and anger burst through me.

Camilla looked at me, her eyebrow arced over a red eye. "Illiteracy is just as common..."

"Where are they...?" I hissed

Camilla started blankly at me.

"The Volturi..."

"Oh yeah... 'They' gave us orders"

"Us?"

Maria stepped out. "Orders to go and kill either you... or Alice"

"Who makes the choice?"

Camilla smirked. "Weather conditions"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Camilla. A strong arm grabbed me and my instincts set in. I gripped his arm and flung him forward into the ground. I didn't know this vampire, but the way Maria was looking at him, made me sure that she definitely did. He kicked my legs out from under me and I landed on my face, before I could even open my eyes he pinned me down and grabbed my neck in such a way that if he sneezed, I would be firmly decapitated.

Camilla clapped hands and threw a dollar bill down on the ground before me. "Do it again!" She said whooping.

The large vampire let go of me and I stood up slowly. "Is this sport to you?"

"No. But I could begin one! Imagine! "Vampire Wrestling"! I'd make billions..."

Maria sighed impatiently. "C'mon, group... no... Comrades? No... Team? No, anyway, let's go. I wanna get this over with and retire to Greenland"

Camilla smiled. "Now, you first Sookie Stackhouse" She looked at me and motioned towards a clearing. I looked and a few miles off I saw... my house. I couldn't help but smile for a moment before realising how close they were to my house as well.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no', Camilla. I'm not going there if it means getting Alice hurt"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean 'no'..."

"You're saying 'no' like you have a choice. Move it!"

I walked towards the house clearing. I saw Alice, and I couldn't help but call out her name.

* * *

**REVIEW! They remind me to update :) **


	15. Time is Relative

**Chapter 15**

**Time is Relative**

Time is relative. Time is just something that happens to be. Time can progress in many ways. If you were, say, a time traveller, time would be nothing. Going to the 13th century would be like a pop to the pharmacist. Sometimes though, days can turn to years in the mind of a tortured victim. When something was wrong, or someone was hurting, time took the slow path. But, of course, if you were having the absolute time of your life, time would be spiteful and bite you in the arse before taking off like... something really fast. A cheetah, rocket, whatever you please.

Anyway.

Time is relative.

And when it came to Alice Cullen, it felt wrong. She knew that time would pass slowly because of her circumstances, so she prepared for it. She cried and ran, waiting for the time to pass so that her lover would return to her. A few days passed rather quickly.

But when it came to Jasper Hale, he only felt relief. He knew that is had only been a few days, but time was relative. He was so overcome with relief when all his metaphorical years of torture were over, and he could see her.

"Alice?"

xxx

All he could hear was his paws making contact with the earth as he ran. He had always been fast, being the smallest had its perks. If it wasn't for his bloody sister who could outrun an avalanche he would have been the fastest. He never bragged. He never showed off just for the hell of it. He just ran like this when the time felt right. When the wind was blowing in the right direction and the ground was not wet, which was RARE. And today was one of those exceptionally "all right" days.

It didn't last.

"_Hey there, pipsqueak!"_

"_Jacob?" _He yelled mentally_ "I thought I lost you at the river?"_

"_That was a sad attempt at murder, Seth"_

He personally didn't think so. Stepping on someone's head and keeping it grounded on the bottom of a river did seem like a good plan.

"_Where are you rushing off to?" _Jacob said, catching up with Seth. Seth pictured it in his mind's eye and Jacob screeched to a halt, growling.

"_The Cullen's?" _

Seth stopped as well and turned to face his friend.

"_Why?" _Jacob snarled.

"_They need me!"_

Seth had to get to the Cullen's. He had to tell them what he saw. Jasper had ran away just like he said; or captured. Seth had even changed back into his animalistic form to make it faster, but even then he could smell nothing. He presumed that it was that vampire he was warned about; Camilla. He reckoned that Jasper ought to have some help so he wanted to go tell the Cullen's as soon as possible.

"_That leach broke the treaty?" _Jacob growled and Seth took a step back.

"_It wasn't his fault! They made him kill that girl. I found the body and I went looking for him" _Seth couldn't help but see, in his mind, the corpse of the girl he found. Jacob visibly tensed and Seth followed suit.

Before Seth knew what was happening Jacob ran. Seth had to blink to get the ground out of his eyes after Jacob's start.

"_Jacob!" _Seth yelled as he ran with all his might after him.

"_You can't stop me, Seth. Those bloodsuckers are dead."_

Jacob was en route to the Cullen's

xxx

Alice turned around to face him, just to realise it wasn't _just _him. He could feel her emotions, although they didn't really make sense. Fear and dread all jumbled up in a library of relief. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maria watching him and her mate crouching. Jasper hated the idea that Alice was their prey. He resisted a growl. Jasper could see their reflections in Alice's eyes... It unnerved him. He saw Maria, playing with a strand of her hair; twisting it through her fingers with a smile that scared Alice half to death.

A voice Jasper recognised as Camilla's, said; "That's her"

Only then did Jasper realise that she'd been watching his every move. He realised that Maria was looking at him too. She let out a laugh that lasted mere seconds.

"This?" she said still slightly chuckling. "This is the _best _you could do Whitlock?"

Jasper still looked at Alice, taking in her every feature, seeing them as if the first time. And he wasn't about to let it be his last. He begged for her safety but Maria only snarled and voiced her discontent; "Spare me your pity" She turned to her mate and gave him the order and he crouched and pulled his lips back into a snarl.

"No!" Jasper yelled as the large vampire attacked Alice's little body. He tried to help but Camilla and Maria kept him grounded. The Volturi wanted her, that's what Jane told him. The large vampire put his arm around Alice's neck from behind, restraining her. Jasper's attempts to escape didn't prevail, no matter how hard he tried.

"Jasper?" Alice asked Jasper, grabbing at the big vampire's arm, trying to get it off "Who are they? What's happening, please, please tell me," Alice sobbed as he tightened his grip on her.

"Oh, how to shut her up..." Camilla complained, bringing up her hand to open and close it, impersonating Alice's apparent yabbering.

"Kahn, keep her restrained" Maria told the large vampire, who tightened his grip on Alice even more. Maria stepped forward, letting go of Jasper's arm. Jasper made an attempt to help Alice, short-lived by Maria grabbing his throat.

"One move, Whitlock, and I'll kill her right now and _make you watch_" she whispered to him and let go. Jasper stepped back.

"Leave her alone!" Jasper yelled, not daring to move towards Alice.

"Oh, I like that" Camilla piped up ""'Leave her alone!'" she mockingly imitated his voice with a smirk.

"I am not joking, let her go!"

"Uh... no. Not gonna happen. Sorry"

All Jasper could do was hope. Pray for a miracle.

And so a miracle came; in the form of an exceptionally pissed off werewolf. Said pissed of werewolf growled at them all, a glare apparent on the canine's features.

Jasper looked the werewolf up and down, recognising him as –

"Jacob?" he asked incredulously.

Jacob turned to Jasper, anger in the wolf's eyes as it growled louder.

"Hey!" Jasper retorted. "I'm the good guy here!"

"Okay," Camilla piped up. "What the _hell _is going on? Who's the faithful puppy?"

No one got to answer Camilla's question as yet another, this time sandy coloured, wolf sprang out of the forest. He headed towards Jacob.

"_He's not the bad guy here!" _Seth telepathically told his friend. "_Go for the guy strangling Alice!"_

"_Which one's Alice again?"_

"_The one that's being strangled, you idiot!"_

Jacob telepathically said a word that would make Billy cringe.

Jasper used this distraction to clobber Kahn, forcing him off of Alice. Maria yelled loudly. Camilla watched.

"Okay, everyone calm the fuck the down."

**FINITO for that chapter. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**And for waiting!**

**I feel stupid. Sorry for making all of you lovely people wait. XD**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**First time I've cursed too. XD**


End file.
